


shatter

by backwardreverse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Gen, Non-Binary Byleth, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Indulgent, Villain Edelgard von Hresvelg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardreverse/pseuds/backwardreverse
Summary: things are not as it seems.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	shatter

After the last battle and with the war finally ending, the roads to construction until Edelgard were able to place her reforms were long. First, they had to reestablish the main cities that had been attacked before settling down - but, now, it had finally came time. They were all back to Enbarr, in the Empire’s main stronghold. 

Through the entire war, Edelgard had placed her ideas and ideals as the main forces to strengthen their morale to war and it had worked. The abolishment of nobility and crests, the antithesis of what the Church had done with their power erasing and rewriting history as so they pleased and, between her most loyals confidents, Byleth and Hubert, the search after the ones who slither in the dark - to finally end them.

As so Edelgard said she would do, Byleth stayed by her side. Through the keepment of their friends and Byleth’s student nobility status, Byleth understood that they weren’t bad ones and had a good head on their shoulders to not abuse their own power. And then more scenes were seen, the talk and force to erase all the fragments of Faerghus and church from history and the continuous alliance to those that slither in the dark.

A sound of confirmation is heard as Byleth knocks on the door. Byleth walks in in Edelgard’s main office. 

“My teacher,” Edelgard nods at Byleth in acknowledgment and goes back to her papers. Her office had a simplified style to it. There it was only found her table that took most part of it, with her chair on the head as two smaller ones stayed sat in front of her, in the back a map of unified Fódlan was already hung up. She’s still wearing her horn headpiece and red armor, never one to rest, even when they were in supposed peace time, “Is there something you need?” 

“I heard about the placement in Fhirdiad.” 

“Oh,” Edelgard stacks up her papers and settles them down in the corner of the table before signalling Byleth to sit, “Hubert and I had been thinking about it thoroughly, considering the fragile state Faerghus is in for being the last region we conquered.” 

“They are part of those who slither in the dark.”

“Yes, we need help to stabilize Fódlan.” 

Byleth fidgets on the chair, it was weirdly uncomfortable, “They are the ones who did this to you.” 

“Yes,” Edelgard’s face keeps its crystalline clear appearance, “As it pains me to say so, they aided me in my quest, to unify Fódlan and destroy the church and them.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

Edelgard sighs before setting her chin on her hand, “It’s for a greater case. We need them to help us until we are stable enough to be able to take them down without issue.”

“You are erasing them from history.” 

At this, Edelgard sits back on her chair. Tilts her head before saying, “Well, not now but-”

“You are erasing Faerghus’ existence. And the church’s.” Byleth mouths back. 

Edelgard’s mouth tightens, “This is not like you.” 

This time, it’s Byleth’s turn to tilt their head in confusion - they have certainly never talked much but they’ve always been straightforward and honest. Seeing their questioning look, Edelgard continues, “You have never commented on it. On my actions.” 

A silence goes through them as Byleth considers Edelgard’s words. By the end, Byleth’s nods in acknowledgment. Through the war, as much as Byleth knew of Edelgard’s actions and Edelgard said their guidance were needed, besides the battlefield, Byleth never expressed any opinion or resistance on the decisions taken. 

“I see this was a mistake.” Byleth settles.

The firm look on Edelgard’s face and mouth does not go away, “What do you mean?”

Byleth straightens their back and bows their head before lifting it up to look straight at Edelgard’s eyes, “I should have guided you better and, for that, I apologize. Using those who slither in the dark, when we know what they can do to cities and children, is not the right. Alongside erasing those who opposed us from history. We will become just like the church with their rewriting of the world.” 

By the mention of the church, Edelgard’s face shows its first sign of lack of composure.

“You have kept the nobility after saying you would erase it. You are rewriting history as you like.” 

“This way Fódlan will go back to its real power, with the Empire. There’s no need to know what is not essential.”

A silence settles between them. “It is a way to control future rebellions.” Byleth states, processing what has been said and all Edelgard’s actions. By keeping some nobles titles, by erasing parts of history, she is erasing the power that could rise up against her. Easing the remaining nobles on how to keep their status and necessities, by staying in her good side. Keeping the future citizens ignorant on the existence of past countries and regions that opposed her and had different ideals. 

Edelgard’s eyes widen by those words. She settles back on her chair and nods her head in acknowledgment. 

“What about your siblings?”

“What about them?” 

“They were killed by the Slitherers, just like my father was.” 

“They are not real. I was taken to Faerghus and it is true that they implanted another crest on me and, through that, it reasoned me to do everything we did,” Edelgard’s voice takes the edge that brought them here, to this table and room won by blood, “It showed me how the importance of Crests and nobility are taken in higher regard than people’s own capabilities but,” Edelgard stares straight to Byleth, “I never had siblings.” 

Byleth freezes.

“My teacher, I told you I would do whatever it takes to win. To reach my goal.” An in so, she lied about her ideas and own past to get the support she needed. “You should not be surprised. I do not apologize and I do not regret it. I had to get your sympathy for us to have the strongest ally in the war. When we met for the first time, I did say your strength in the Empire was needed.” 

By following blindly Edelgard’s actions, believing her completely, it was made possible for them to arrive at this moment. Edelgard always commented about how their teacher changed her, changed her ways and ideas, but Edelgard kept following her initial plan. Of war and no settlements. How could Byleth have helped or guided her to a better path when they never said anything? They let their faith on their student, one who they thought they had seen grow in their leadership role and be vulnerable in front of them, guide them. And now it’s too late.

There’s nothing more to say in this discussion. The war is over. Kings were killed. A race, one they are part of, was erased alongside an entire religion and country. Byleth stands up from their chair and bows their goodbye. 

As their back is leaving the room, a few last words are said to it, “I wanted to keep your strength for longer.” Byleth starts to close the door, “Maybe I should have gotten rid of the last child of the goddess.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wilded out


End file.
